In The Sun
by Laura-Hunni-12
Summary: Sequel to In The Rain. Naruto's been taking on a lot of missions, and Sasuke's getting suspicious. Will this be the end of our favourite pairing? And what is Naruto's motives? Yaoi, lemony goodness, NaruSasu


In the Sun

_**Sequel to In The Rain. It's been 3 month, and Naruto has been on an awful lot of missions. Naturally, Sasuke gets suspicious. Is it a misunderstaning? Will Sasuke's paranoia tear apart everyone's favourite pairing? Are Sakura and Kakashi...dating? **_

_**A/N: This sequel was requested, so I decided to write one with lemons! Naturally, this is M rated. The first one was T rated.**_

_**Warning: yaoi love, lemony goodness and jealousy and tears. Yep, my kind of thing! SasuNaru forever!**_

_**I don't own Naruto. If I did, everyone would know!**_

It had been three months since Naruto and Sasuke's confrontation in the rain. They had revealed their true intentions and feelings.

There was something romantic about having sex with your love for the first time in the pouring rain, deep in a forest.

They couldn't get enough of each other. It was as though if they seperated, even for a little while, they couldn't go on. Not until the other was by their side.

But after a month, things changed. Naruto started to take on more missions. Sasuke was left with D-rank missions within the village, because of his past. Naruto's missions were usually A-rank, sometimes S-rank. They would usually be long missions, like a week long. And Naruto, instead of resting between missions, he would take one almost immediately after the last.

Sometimes, Sasuke wondered if Naruto actually loved him at all. He kept thinking back to the glares he used to receive. This usually happened when he woke up, alone, in the bed that they shared. Their new apartment was empty apart from the last Uchiha.

Sasuke felt more alone now than he did before, even when he went to Orochimaru. His days were usually spent training or on D-rank missions to try and fill the void that he had been left with because of the new-found loneliness. Only once in a while would Naruto sleep in the same bed, because of the missions. Even the sex life had dwindled into nothingness because of Naruto's exhaustion after the long, tiresome missions he always took.

And in the mornings, Sasuke would wake up alone, like always.

The main problem was that he never knew when Naruto was expected back from his missions. So every night, he waited. And thought about how he missed everything about the blond. Then Sasuke's thoughts would always grow darker.

_Is Naruto cheating on me?_

_Does he really hate me?_

_Are the missions an excuse to get away from me?_

_Is he trying to fuck about with me? Use me then fuck off?_

_Is this all just some test to make sure I don't leave the village again?_

_Doesn't he know that this is hurting me inside?_

Sasuke unwillingly shed tears while thinking the last thought. He pulled the blanket over his shoulder as he laid down on the sofa, head resting on the arm. His silent tears turned into sobs.

Then an idea struck him. He didn't like the thought that ran through his head, but it was better to deal with it rather than let the cycle continue. He had to do something.

He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from a nearby desk, and started writing:

"_I love you so much Naruto. Do you know what you do to me when you come back from your missions, and then you leave before I wake up, so I wake alone? Do you realise how I'm more alone now than I ever was? Your death glares and hate were nothing compared to this. Most of the time, I wonder if you still hate me. Maybe I'm being over-dramatic, I don't care. I thought everything was going to be alright after that night in the forest. But I've had doubts for the past two months now, since you've taken on countless missions. Or whatever the hell you've been doing all this time._

_I'm writing this to let you know I'm breaking this endless cycle. I can't deal with this anymore, so we're through. _

_It really hurts for me to do this, but it feels as though you don't really love me. And I can't be in a relationship like this._

_Please don't come after me. I know you gave up the last time, so don't even try this time. It's not as if I'm leaving the village._

_Sasuke"_

Sasuke breathed deeply as he finished the letter. He noticed teardrops on the paper, and he turned to the bedroom, grabbed his larger rucksack, and started packing up his belongings.

Once he was done (it didn't take him too long), he left the apartment, locking the door and posting the key through the letterbox.

He walked through the streets of Konoha. It was night, a full moon shining down on the village. It wasn't too late, so homes still had lights on, visible through the windows. Sasuke wondered where he would go, at least until he got his own place. The Uchiha mansion was the first place that Naruto would look.

There was only one other person that Sasuke could rely on at this moment, and that's how he stood outside a certain pink-haired medical ninja's apartment, knocking on the door.

'Coming,' a cheery voice cried out. The door opened, revealing Sasuke's former teammate, Sakura.

'Hey, Sasuke! What-' she fell silent after catching a glimpse of Sasuke.

'Can I stay for a while?' he asked. His voice was croaky, and his throat sore.

'Sure. What's wrong?' Sasuke walked in, and Sakura closed the door. They sat in the living room.

'I can't handle this anymore. I just can't be with Naruto anymore.'

He entered Konoha later than he expected. The simple mission to escort a princess was overtaken by a rowdy bunch of Sound ninja. A couple of members of his squad were injured, but the Sound ninja were taken care of in the end.

All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with his raven.

_Maybe I'll have tomorrow off_, he mused to himself. This last mission was horrendous.

He felt guilty for all of these missions, but he knew it would be worth it. Just another month (hopefully).

'Naruto. Sai. Why don't you head home? I can hand in the mission report to Tsunade. Although she may be passed out on her desk by now,' Yamato said.

'Thank you!' Naruto said, and Sai nodded. Naruto knew that Sai was desperate to head back to Ino.

Naruto speeded off back to his apartment, using up the remainder of his chakra.

_I'll have tomorrow off, spend it with Sasuke_.

This thought made him speed faster, until he arrived at his apartment.

He was surprised to find it empty.

'Sasuke?' he asked. No answer.

He looked in the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, their bedroom, the spare bedroom. Sasuke wasn't there. Obviously, being the oblivious man he is, didn't notice some things missing from some of the rooms.

He walked back into the living room, where he caught a glimpse of something on the desk. He walked over to it, and picked up the paper.

"_I love you so much Naruto. Do you know what you do to me when you come back from your missions, and then you leave before I wake up, so I wake alone? Do you realise how I'm more alone now than I ever was? Your death glares and hate were nothing compared to this. Most of the time, I wonder if you still hate me. Maybe I'm being over-dramatic, I don't care. I thought everything was going to be alright after that night in the forest. But I've had doubts for the past two months now, since you've taken on countless missions. Or whatever the hell you've been doing all this time._

_I'm writing this to let you know I'm breaking this endless cycle. I can't deal with this anymore, so we're through. _

_It really hurts for me to do this, but it feels as though you don't really love me. And I can't be in a relationship like this._

_Please don't come after me. I know you gave up the last time, so don't even try this time. It's not as if I'm leaving the village._

_Sasuke"_

Naruto noticed that tears fell as he read this. He couldn't believe it. All of this time...and this was how Sasuke felt?

His grip tightened on the paper in his hands. It looked about ready to be torn to shreds. Naruto ran out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind him.

By now, clouds had appeared. Naruto prayed that it didn't rain. The first place he could think of was the Uchiha mansion.

It had been an hour, and Naruto had looked everywhere for Sasuke.

_Might as well see if Sakura had seen him._

With that thought, Naruto ran to Sakura's apartment. He was desperate now. He needed to see Sasuke, and explain everything.

He knocked on Sakura's door furiously. She answered after a minute, her expression flustered.

'Naruto,' she said, half-surprised.

'Have you seen Sasuke? I've made a huge mistake and I need to see him.'

'I'm sorry but he really doesn't want to see you at the moment.'

'So you've seen him?'

'Yes. But...just leave it to cool down for a while.'

'It can't wait. I really need him, Sakura.' He broke down. He sat himself on the ground, leaning on the door frame. Sakura sat next to him.

'I'm not taking sides, Naruto. If that's what you're thinking. I'm just saying, it took Sasuke a lot to come back for you, and he feels like he wasted his time. He thinks that you still hate him.'

'I don't hate him, Sakura.'

'Let's go for a walk.' They stood up, and Sakura shut the door. They walked through the village. It was turning chilly, and more clouds had appeared. It blocked the full moon and the majority of the stars.

'What's going on? You both love each other.'

'I took on as many missions as I did because I wanted to surprise Sasuke. I really do love him.'

'Surprise?'

'Yeah.'

And so Naruto and Sakura talked about the surprise that he was planning for Sasuke.

One month later

Sasuke wasn't doing well. He rarely took on missions. He was still at Sakura's house. He planned on getting his own place, but Sakura insisted he stay. However, this resulted in him overhearing many a steamy moment between her and their former sensei, Kakashi. Sasuke was bewildered when he found out.

It appeared that had finished taking on missions a week ago. Sasuke wondered...why now? Fucking typical.

'Sasuke!' Sakura greeted as the raven stumbled across to the kitchen for breakfast. Kakashi was there as well, and he waved, while reading the morning paper.

'What?' Sasuke replied bluntly.

'There's an informal New Year festival on tomorrow. And...you're going. I'm setting you up on a blind date as well, so no complaining.'

'What if I say no?'

'I'll drag you anyway.'

'I don't have much of a choice do I?' Sakura shook her head, before grabbing a bowl of cereal. Kakashi laughed.

'Didn't think so,' Sasuke ended the conversation, as he walked back to his room, and slammed the door.

The room he was in had become familiar to him over the last month. The view he had overlooked the Hokage faces. It was a lovely view, he admitted.

Now, to get this farce of a festival over and done with.

He didn't want to think too much about this blind date. To be honest, the thought horrified him. It would horrify him more if the blind date turned out to be Rock Lee, or even Shino.

'I'd rather take Chouji than those two,' he muttered to himself. He sighed, and looked out of the window.

Regrettably, he wondered what Naruto was doing.

Naruto woke later than usual. Now he wasn't on missions, he started sleeping in late. He would wake up early, notice his bed was empty, and fall back to sleep again, not wanting to face the world.

Someone knocked on his door. He groaned, and made his way to the door. He opened it, and Hinata stood there.

'Hello, Naruto,' she said in her soft voice. Naruto was secretly glad that her stutter had gone. He had Kiba to thank for that.

'Come in, Hinata,' he said, and she walked in.

'The New Year festival's tomorrow. Are you going?'

'What's the point? It's mostly people I don't want to see. The only person I want to see doesn't want to see me. No offence, Hinata.'

Hinata took in his appearance. Naruto had looked gaunt, his eyes no longer shining.

'Please come. I'm sure there are some people that want to see you.'

'Like who?'

'I'd like it if you were there. It's like...a party can't start without you.'

'I doubt that, Hinata.'

'You're going. Sakura's orders.' Naruto hung his head. Hinata dragged him to his bedroom.

'Hinata. Why are you rifling through my wardrobe?' Hinata looked through all of Naruto's clothes to find a good combination.

'It's an informal festival. You don't have to walk around in a yukata, or anything like that. Just a plain shirt and jeans will do. Ah. That's a good combination.'

Naruto's heart panged as he saw what Hinata had picked out. It was the same white shirt and jeans that he wore when he shared his first proper kiss with Sasuke. For the nth time that month, he started crying.

'I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean...'

'It's okay. It's not your fault. I was so stupid. I just want Sasuke back.' Hinata sat on the bed.

'Naruto...there might be a way you can do that, if Sakura persuades him to come to the festival.'

That was when Hinata left Naruto. Naruto sat on the bed, eyeing the clothing through the built-up tears. He blinked them away.

Regrettably, he wondered what Sasuke was doing.

The next evening

Sasuke looked in the mirror, eyeing his black t-shirt and jeans that he wore. Sakura stood next to him, clearly impressed.

'You look great, Sasuke. Your date will be impressed.'

'Sakura, do I have to?'

'Yes. Now let's go.' Sakura wore an eye-catching red tank top with a white knee-length skirt. They exited the apartment, and they made their way to the festival. But before they could venture further, Sakura stopped him, and tied a blindfold around his eyes.

'Sakura! Un-blindfold me right now!'

'No. Not until you meet your blind date.'

'Oh fuck. Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now.' He chanted this several times over, until they stopped moving.

'Bye, Sasuke,' Sakura called, before walking away.

'You forgot to take off my blindfold!'

He heard footsteps approach him. It must have been the blind date. He felt hands on his shoulders, obviously to keep him in place. He was about to protest, when he felt someone's lips on his. He froze. Those lips...

He felt the blindfold being taken off him, but he kept his eyes closed. The person pulled away, and Sasuke plucked up enough courage to open his eyes.

Naruto stood before him.

He was too close. Sasuke started panicking.

'Sasuke,' Naruto spoke softly. Sasuke shook his head.

'I can't do this. I'm sorry.' He walked off, not caring about anything else apart from getting away.

Once he had reached Sakura's apartment, he went straight to his room and started to undress, and put on a dressing gown. Sighing, he fell face first on the bed. In doing so, he let out all of the emotions that he kept bottled for the past month. He didn't care that it made him look like a teenage girl, but everything that he had been trying to avoid had all came rushing back to him in an instant.

He didn't notice someone enter the room, sit on the bed next to him and rub soothing circles in his back. When he did notice, he half-expected it to be Sakura. He didn't want to find out.

'Leave me alone,' he mumbled into the pillow, not sure if the other person heard him.

'You know I won't do that,' came the voice he had been dreading.

'Please. Leave me alone.'

'No. You need to hear me out.'

'What is there to say?'

'How about the reason why I took so many missions?' Sasuke bravely lifted his head from the pillow, and faced Naruto.

'I took so many missions because of this.' He searched one of his pockets, and pulled out a tiny, black box. He placed it in one of Sasuke's hands.

'Open it.' Sasuke hesitantly opened the box, and found an expensive-looking gold ring.

'What's this?' he asked.

'Well, you see, I saw it one day when I was dragged jewelery shopping with Sakura. And it was too expensive at the time, so I took on a bunch of missions so that I could afford it.'

'For me?'

'Yes. This is how much you mean to me. So please...I love you so much, Sasuke. This past month has been a literal nightmare. Everytime I go to bed, I hope it's been a dream, and I'm still in your arms the next day.'

'Naruto...' Sasuke was on the verge of tears again, and he could see that Naruto was as well.

'Marry me. I wanted this moment to be so perfect, but...' he couldn't finish his sentence as Sasuke suddenly clung onto him, as though Naruto was going to disappear soon.

'I've been so stupid. I thought you hated me. I thought all kinds of things. I never once thought...but why did you carry on even though we ended?'

'I'm stubborn. Even if you won't take me back, at least you know how I really feel.' Sasuke took the ring out of the box, and placed it on his ring finger.

'I'll marry you, Naruto. I love you.' Naruto picked him up and positioned Sasuke that the raven was straddling him. The two connected in a heated kiss, that Sasuke dominated.

'Naruto. I want you to fuck me.' Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was always the seme...

'Are you sure?' Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, and grinded their hips together. Biting back a moan, Naruto kissed Sasuke, while the raven wrapped his legs around the blond.

'I want to feel all of you inside me,' Sasuke whispered seductively. Naruto nipped gently at Sasuke's neck in response. The rope for Sasuke's dressing gown came loose, and exposed him fully to Naruto.

'You're already naked. Damn.' Naruto slid the dressing gown down Sasuke's body, until Sasuke was left without a scrap of clothing on him. Naruto laid him down on the bed, and kissed down his neck, sucking on a sensitive spot that made Sasuke moan. That particular moan hardened Naruto's member even more so, and Naruto decided that his clothes were in the way. He stripped off his shirt and jeans, giving Sasuke a little bit of a show. What Sasuke hadn't counted on was the fact that Naruto was going commando. Naruto, having shed his clothing, moved back on top of Sasuke, their hard members brushing agaisnt each other. Naruto started to rub Sasuke's nipples with his hands, then took one in his mouth. Naruto started sucking and nipping at one bud, causing more of Sasuke's beautiful moans.

'I can't...take it anymore...Naruto!'

Naruto decided to stop teasing, and his tan hands brushed Sasuke's pale skin, making his way down to Sasuke's very hard member. He stroked it lightly a few times, and rubbed at the tip, before taking the head in his mouth. Sasuke gasped, and tried to thrust his hips up to get more of Naruto's warm mouth. Of course, Naruto's hands on his hips prevented any thrusting.

'Fuck...Naruto.' Naruto started taking in more of Sasuke's length, grazing his teeth lightly down the shaft, and sucking in the process. Sasuke was helpless under the blond, and for once, he enjoyed it.

That was until Naruto removed his mouth, tasting the salty precum that Sasuke had produced.

'What the fuck, Naruto?' Sasuke questioned, breathlessly. He felt his ass cheeks parted, and Sasuke subconsciously widened his legs. He mentally prepared himself for one of Naruto's fingers, so when Naruto's tongue grazed his entrance and slid in, Sasuke was definitely surprised. Not to mention it felt incredible. He helplessly moaned as Naruto thrusted his tongue in and out. Naruto stopped his ministrations, and pulled Sasuke up so, once again, Sasuke was sat on top of Naruto, his legs around his waist. Naruto took three of his own fingers into his mouth and started sucking. Sasuke responded by kissing and sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto pressed a finger to Sasuke's entrance, and slid it in. Sasuke whimpered a little, and his hands tightened in the mass of blond hair. It hurt a little.

'Shhhh, relax, babe,' Naruto whispered, rubbing circles into Sasuke's lower back to soothe him as he entered a second finger. Sasuke screamed in pain. Naruto felt guilty because of the pain. He bent his head down to lick at one of Sasuke's nipples to calm him.

'This will feel so much better soon, I promise.' His fingers brushed a bundle of nerves that caused Sasuke to scream his name out. Naruto grinned, and took the initiative and added a third finger. Straight away, he aimed his fingers at the raven's prostate. Naruto removed the fingers, which resulted in a whimper from Sasuke.

'Just think...in a minute, you'll have my huge, hard cock inside of you.'

'Now. I need you now.'

Naruto moved Sasuke so that he was positioned over his cock. Sasuke breathed in deeply to calm himself, before taking Naruto's cock inside him. He winced and gritted his teeth to keep from screaming from the pain. Once Naruto was fully seated inside his lover, they remained still, waiting for Sasuke to adjust. Sasuke kissed him deeply, to distract him from the pain. Once the searing pain dulled, Sasuke moved so that only the head remained, then slammed himself back down again. Naruto leaned forward, placing Sasuke on his back, and took control, thrusting in and out of Sasuke. He realised now why Sasuke loved being seme – his cock being enveloped by Sasuke's tight heat was pleasurable. Sasuke thrusted his hips up to meet Naruto's. You could hear their laboured breathing and the protesting bed as Naruto followed Sasuke's commands to go faster and harder. Sasuke also felt the pleasure from being a uke that he had never had before. Sasuke's prostate was abused with every thrust, bring Sasuke so close to completion.

'Naru...I'm gonna...' Naruto reached down and stroked Sasuke's nearly-neglected member, bringing him even more closer to his release.

'Sasuke,' Naruto moaned, before Sasuke released, coating their stomachs. Naruto came deep inside Sasuke a few seconds later. Spent, Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, his softening member still inside Sasuke.

'Sasuke...I've missed you. Please don't leave me again.' Sasuke rolled them over, so that they were facing each other. Naruto had pulled out of Sasuke with this movement, and Sasuke felt empty. But the man that he loved was right in front of him.

'I love you. I won't leave you again.'

'Good. Look on the inside of the ring.' Sasuke pulled the ring off his finger to look on the inside. The letters _N_ and _S _were engraved, with the Uchiha clan symbol in between them. Sasuke teared up again. He put the ring back on, and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

'I love you, Sasuke. It hurt to find out that you left. I don't want to let you go.'

'Good. I love you too. I'm yours forever.'

The light of the fireworks illuminated the bedroom.

'Happy New Year, Naruto.' Sasuke was smiling.

'Happy New Year, my love,' Naruto replied, before engaging in a deep kiss. As they shared the kiss, they also shared one thought:

_Let's just hope this year is perfect._

The sunlight woke them both up in the morning.

'The sun's out,' Naruto commented groggily. Sasuke stared at his blond.

'I don't need that sun.' Naruto sat up, and Sasuke followed.

'What do you mean?' Sasuke kissed along his back and shoulder.

'I have my personal sun right here.'

Naruto turned around and kissed him deeply, but gently.

Sasuke was right. Without his personal sun, his life would be very dark.

_**So yeah I ended up turning it into a NaruSasu story. Usually, Sasuke's the seme for me. But with this story, it all called for him to be uke at this point. I still firmly believe that Naruto's the natural uke with this pairing, but I have read some awesome NaruSasu stories. **_

_**For awesome fanfics that are updated often and is ongoing, I recommend From London to California and Oceana Fate. I personally think they're amazing. Especially Oceana Fate, which has a few of my favourite pairings!**_

_**I turned it into a New Year fanfic, because the fact that I wrote the festival in was coincidental. And seeing as though I never wrote a Christmas fanfic, this makes up for it, right?**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**_


End file.
